Dottie McStuffins
Dottie McStuffins, or Doc McStuffins, is the eldest child and daughter of Dr. McStuffins and Mr. McStuffins. She is the older sister of Donny McStuffins. Doc is currently a six year old girl who has began to dream of becoming a doctor one day when she grows up. When her mother brought home a toy doctors kit, Doc finds out that with a little bit of magic and a smart mind, she's capable enough to fix any toy! Doc is voiced by Kiara Muhammad. Personality Dottie is a young girl but she proves to be very smart for her age! Her ideas are never goofy or even surprising, but when she plays games with others she may act a bit silly now and then. Normally she is the sensible type of character who may point out what others are doing wrong if it's for the sake of helping them or keeping them safe from harm. She is a sweet, loving little girl who is normally playing with her toys, or with her friend Emmie, and Emmie's little sister, Alma. Sometimes even her own little brother! Dottie loves toys of all types and sizes and is not limited to gender specific toys like dolls and girly toys. She likes all of them and does her best to make them feel better, no matter what. But despite this, she has admitted to accidentally making a few mistakes now and then with them, such as accidentally forgetting to check the bed sheets for any toys before she helped her mom do the laundry. Appearance Dottie is a six year old African-American girl with big black-brown eyes and light brown eyebrows. Her cheeks are usually a pale red color and she has a small amount of freckles. Dottie 's hair is somewhat short and a darker brown then her skin. It's worn in low, braided pigtails with a single pink scrunchie towards the bottom. Her bangs curve to the side and are worn with a glittery purple headband with a single pink flower on the side. Dottie's normal attire consist of a purple and white striped long sleeve shirt and pink skirt. Over this she has an always worn open doctors coat. Dottie also has on pale pink leggings with white polkadots and pink sparkly shoes and pale purple laces. Other Outfits *A sunhat when she plays outside on super sunny days *Beach attire consisting of a pink tanktop and a pink skirt, both with polkadot print. Injuries/illnesses This is a list of the health related issues Dottie has personally experienced: *Getting sand in her eye *Had the flu/a cold *Had stiches on her left forfinger after falling and getting cut on a sharp rock. *Twisted her ankle while traning for a marathon with her dad Quotes "The Doc is in!"you dont have toes chilly, where's my big book of boo boos Trivia *Dottie seems to have an affinity towards sparkly items. As she wears and uses a lot of them. *Her favorite colors seem to be purple and pink. *Doc does not like needles. Revealed in one of the episodes. Gallery Height.png Dr McStuffins.png Examining room side.png Clinic Inside Front.png Rescue robot ray.png Ray Wet.png Water Crash.png Rhonda and Doc.png Doctor.png Docs Office.png Melinda and Doc.png Mr. McStuffins.png Melinda and Doc.png Category:Main Characters Category:Females Category:Characters Category:McStuffins